The Prince's Diary
by Witch Tekamika
Summary: an arranged marriage? a group of disagreeable people? lords voldemort is a father? that alone is not right. read and find the details to the problems. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

The Prince's Diary.

**Chapter one**

Draco woke up in his heads dormitory at Hogwarts; he arrived back for his 7th year at the internationally famous school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Suddenly all the memories of the previous week came flooding back. His 'father' Lucius had been killed by Lord Voldemort and then his mother Narcissa and the dark-lord told him a secret they had been harbouring since he was born; that he was really the son of the dark-lord.

(You see, in the 80's Lord Voldemort and Narcissa had a hot steamy affair with Lucius being none the wiser. The dark-lord broke it off when he discovered she was pregnant.) But on top of all that he was still having trouble registering the fact that he was a prince!

Sure at Hogwarts he was called the prince of Slytherin, but that was only a nickname, now it's actually true!

His 'biological' father, AKA Lord Mouldywort, is as everyone knows, a direct descendant from the Salyzar Slytherin line. Little known to anyone was that he was also a king and as such the royal blood had been passed through the generations to one Draco Malfoy or more formally, Prince Draco of the house of Slytherin, the only heir to the darkest throne in the world.

Alright, this seems pretty bad right?

It gets worse, not only all that but he is also engaged and has been since birth. All Draco had been told about his betrothed was that she also attended Hogwarts and was in her final year. Now, to play the guessing game.

Draco got up, showered, dressed and was on his way to breakfast with a steady stream of thoughts flowing through his brain.

_Well, _he thought. _To be good enough for father she must either be royalty or a Slytherin and as there is no other known royalty in the wizarding world then she must be a Slytherin._

Being lost in his train of thoughts Draco did not notice where he was walking and walked straight into none other then that no-it-all beaver, Hermione Granger.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking ferret!" she screamed before walking off with the other two thirds of the Golden Trio.

_Bloody Granger! Wouldn't she just have a heart attack if she knew that she just verbally abused a prince and the son of the worlds most feared dark-wizard no less! _With that Draco just humphed off to have his breakfast - coffee.

Draco had never been able to function in the morning without coffee. Then the mail arrived. A rather tatty looking brown owl dropped a letter right into Draco's lap. It was from his 'father'.

_Meet me._

_Slytherin Dormitory._

_12 midnight._

_DON'T BE LATE._

_LV_

_Fabulous. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about._

---

Midnight came around quick enough and soon Lord Voldemort's face appeared in the fire place.

"Draco, I have news for you."

"What is it my Lord, father?"

"Your mother will be at the school tomorrow at 11.30 and from there you will meet your betrothed."

"I understand. But... but what if I don't love her?"

"I don't care! You're both purebloods and both perfectly capable of having children; besides, there is an unbreakable vow on this arrangement. Deal with it."

And then his face was gone.

_Well at least tomorrow promises to be interesting_ Draco thought as he went to bed feeling anxious for the events of the next day.

---

Draco awoke the next day at the obscene time of 5.30am. _Oh God! Why me? _Very well knowing that he would be unable to go back to sleep, Draco decided to get up. By the time he had showered and dressed it was 6am and the kitchen would be open.

It was a cold December morning and the Slytherin prince pulled his cloak closer to himself in hope to find warmth on the trek to the toasty warm Great Hall. Upon arriving and sitting down Dobby, his families house-elf (or at least until he was freed) came running over with a tray of breakfast. It consisted of one _large _pot of coffee, several slices of toast with some butter on the side and a big plate of scrambled eggs.

Dobby sat down with his old master as Draco fed him some of the toast and eggs and they were chatting away like old friends. Then she came in.

(By 'she' I mean the one Draco hates, and by 'the one Draco hates' I mean a certain Miss Hermione Granger.)

As she sat down Dobby shouted his greeting, when she returned the greeting she noticed Draco staring at her.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Nothing."

"Then quit staring at me!"

"But Granger, your mudblood looks are just so appealing."

"Sod off Malfoy."

"Make me."

"Stupid ferret."

"Know-it-all beaver."

"Jerk"

"Slut"

This continued most of the morning; they didn't even notice that they were breakfast entertainment for practically the whole school, Dumbledore included. Right when they were at breaking point a voice was echoing through the Great Hall.

"Draco Abaxis Malfoy!"

Draco cringed, not at the person shouting but at his middle name. He hated it and only ever heard it when he was in life or death trouble. Turning, he saw his mother striding towards him, her black floor length cloak billowing behind her, heels clip-clopping along the floor and her long blond hair sitting over her shoulder creating a grand air about her.

"Mother, hello?"

"Yes, hello Draco. Now, are you ready?" she said quickly getting to the point.

"I will never be ready mother so can we just hurry up and get this over with." he replied exasperated.

"Spoken just like you father." Narcissa pushed back a bit of hair, floating in front of her sons face.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Could be." her voice now barely more then a whisper. "Who's this?" she asked gesturing towards Hermione.

"Just the mudblood, Granger."

"Granger? Hmmm." Narcissa turned to face the teenage girl and curtsied. "Your highness, it's good to finally meet you in person."

"You too, Narcissa. Now, can you please tell me why I am here?"

"Of course."

"Mother!" Draco interrupted. "What are you doing?!?!"

"Draco, meet your future wife."

"WHAT!" both teenagers shouted.

"Father told me I was to marry a pureblood princess and Granger in neither!" he exclaimed as he shot Hermione a dirty look.

"Shows what you know, Malfoy. I am Princess Hermione of the house of Gryffindor and now I am being forced to marry a ferret."

"Well, if you're a pureblood princess as you claim, then how come you put up with my crap for so long?" Draco remarked feeling rather proud of his point.

"Because I only found out about all this on the holidays and I'm still having trouble comprehending it. I mean, in a space of two days I found out I was adopted, I found my real parents, I discovered I was a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and that I was betrothed at birth. That's a lot to digest in two days."

"I s'pose," Draco muttered thinking about everything he had to come to grips with also. It was a lot.

Just then all anyone could hear was Narcissa casting a spell but because it was in latin they didn't catch the words.

"There now," she said. "I'll be off, have a nice day Draco sweetheart, your highness." she added bobbing a curtsy to Hermione.

"Narcissa, if we're going to end up family then please, call me Hermione."

And with that Narcissa left the prince and princess alone in the Great Hall, where they both collapsed into their seats. It was almost freaky what had happened. Of all the people they could be forced to marry, it had to be each other.

_Well at least beaver's better then Parkinson. _Draco thought smugly.

_Well at least ferret's better Zabini. No he's not, Zabini's better than Malfoy. Come to think of it, anyone's better than Malfoy! _Hermione thought with sad realisation as to what was about to unfold.

"Well Malfoy, of we're going to be stuck together, then we should at least try to be civil to each other."

"Fat chance of that Granger."

"I thought you would say that, which is why I now request your help."

Draco almost choked on the coffee that he ha begun to sip. "What's this? The mighty braniac Hermione Granger asking for help! I don't believe it."

"Well believe it, cos the way I see it, you have two options. Option one; you reside to the fate of being stuck together for the rest of our, presumably, now miserable lives."

"Or?" Draco interrupted with an obvious undertone of completely loathing that first idea.

"Or, option two is we work together to try and find a way out of this."

"You know Granger for the brightest witch of our age, you really are quite dumb."

Hermione was quite surprised and confused; did Malfoy just compliment her or insult her? "Pray tell, _your highness, _what do you mean?" she drawled.

"Don't tell me you don't remember the fact that this arrangement was made under an unbreakable vow?"

"Oh, I remember."

"Then what do you plan to do?" asked Draco.

"With every spell there is some kind of weakness or loophole, even with the Avada. There was a loophole or else Harry wouldn't have survived."

"So, you're saying there must be some way to break an unbreakable vow?" Hermione nodded. "You've lost it Granger."

"Won't you at leats try to help? It's either that or get married to me." Hermione half whined.

"Fine. I'll help you mudblood." Hermione shoot him a dirty look and he sighed. _That's right; I can't call her that anymore. She's a pureblood._

The Gryffindor princess started to leave the Great Hall but when she got to the door she turned to face Draco.

"Did you mother cast a spell while we were arguing?"

"I don't know. I heard something, do you think she did something?" he asked starting to sound worried.

"There's only one way to find out, but right now, we have bigger fish to fry."

(A/N) what did you think? If it's crap then let me know. This is my first solo Harry potter fan fic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. And if you liked it then tell me! I won't put up the next chappie unless I have a minimum of 3 reviews!

Catch'ya next time 'round.

Witch Tekamika.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince's Diary.

**Chapter two**

Draco and Hermione had been at it for a week now. The only thing they managed to accomplish was that, with a bit of detective work, the spell Narcissa used was to get some dirt off her Italian leather heel. They had also managed to agree to only talk civilly to each other, avast improvement.

"Hey Granger?" Draco asked, getting her attention.

"Yeah what is it?

"What'll happen if we can't find a way out of this?"

"Grin and bear it I suppose. But we will find a way out of this, so try and be cheerful." Hermione tried to smile but it faltered quickly enough.

After a few hours of scouring the library for any kind of book that might help, Draco rounded the book shelves and saw Hermione fast asleep at the desk; her body was slumped over the massive book she had been reading.

She had been trying for every waking hour to find a solution, she only ever ate when Harry, Ron or Draco (Yes, Draco too!) forced something down her throat.

Draco knew she hated him, but for anyone, even a Gryffindor, to hate him this much was almost laughable. ALMOST.

"Granger?" Draco walked over and prodded her. "Hermione?" he whispered a bit louder and poked a bit harder. She didn't even stir.

Sighing, he picked her up bridal-style and carried her back up to there dormitories. Not knowing the password to her room, he laid her down on the couch in front of the fire place, conjured up a blanket and placed it over the top of the dozing princess. He turned to leave but he heard a slight mumbling.

"Hermione?" He went back over to where she was waking up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in our dormitory."

"Draco, how did I get here?" her voice was little more then a whisper as she sat up allowing Draco to sit next to her.

"You fell asleep in the library and then I carried you here." he explained politely.

"Oh... well then, thank-you." Hermione said meeting his gaze. They just stared at each other for what felt like ages, heat surging through there bodies. Draco broke the eye contact, said goodnight and went to his room.

Shutting the door, he leant on the back of it and sank into the floor. Did he just have a moment with Granger? He hoped not, he would was trying to get out of this arranged marriage to her, a 'moment' could ruin it. But then again Granger's looks had improved. Draco walked over walked over to his desk, sat down, got out a quill, ink and a piece of parchment before proceeding to make a list about all the good and bad things about Hermione.

GOOD;

smart

hair is almost straight

pretty (crossed out) not ugly.

BAD;

know-it-all

bookworm/beaver

hair still a little frizzy

not the hottest girl in the world

forced to marry her

Gryffindor

_Oh well, if I'm stuck with her then she will be stuck with me too... he he heee this could be fun._

Days passed, then weeks and pretty soon the new holidays had arrived. 2 days before they were free from school however, Draco and Hermione had received a letter from Narcissa telling them that they were to spend the holidays at Malfoy Manor. They grudgedly accepted (even though Draco didn't really have a choice!), little did they realise was that Narcissa had an alteria motive. Upon arrival they had been whisked apart, Hermione with Narcissa and Draco with Mr Zabini (Blaise's dad) to see his father.

-:-

"Draco, did you have a pleasant trip?" the dark lord asked, obviously not to interested.

"Pleasant enough father."

"Good. Because I have some good news for you. Your marriage to Princess Hermione has been bought forward. To tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Draco cried. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. It was ridiculous. He was seventeen, for cryin' out loud! He was too young to be married.

Lord Voldemort was watching him. What should he do? If he protested against the idea, Voldemort would punish him. Draco knew he wouldn't kill him because every dark lord needs an heir, but then again, you'd be surprised what you can live through.

"Well? Do you not have anything to say?" the dark lords voice pierced through the silence of Draco's freak-out moment. "After what your mother has said, I expected you to be ranting and raving by this point."

"I see no point in trying to change the things I cannot or arguing with one of the most feared wizards in history. I will deal with this wretched fate of mine, but I ask you, if I do kill her to not blame me."

Voldemort nodded and signalled for him to leave. Mr Zabini was waiting outside.

"I'll take you to your room now. Follow me." Draco obediently fell into step behind him. Walking up a giant staircase, Draco looked around. Nothing much had changed really, except the fact that the entire manor seemed gloomier then before. Arriving at a door Draco immediately recognized, Mr Zabini broke the eerie silence.

"Your old room Draco, your stuff is inside and so is her highness."

Watching his best friends' father walk away, Draco dreaded the thought of entering, but he was tired, it was late and he wanted to sleep.

Opening the door, he could see a dim glow coming from his desk on the far side of the room. Hermione was slumped on the desk after apparently crying herself to sleep. Sighing, Draco went and sat down in an armchair beside his fireplace and fell asleep.

Upon awaking the next morning, Draco realised where he fell asleep and tried to get up by removing the blanket on top of him… blanket?

What blanket?

Hermione must have put it there while he was sleeping. Anyway, getting up, Draco went about his ordinary morning routine and started on his way down to breakfast in the dining room. Half way down the stairs, he noticed Hermione sitting on the very bottom step. She appeared to once again be crying.

"Hermione?" Draco continued on his way down the stairs and sat next to the Gryffindor princess. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Do you really have to ask?" she managed to say in between sobs.

"Oh, right. We have to get married today…" Draco was suddenly feeling depressed.

"Why is this happening to us? Why couldn't it be to someone else?" Hermione started to dry her tears.

"Maybe we did something horrible in a past life? Maybe it's someone's idea of a cruel joke? I don't know." He replied sadly as Hermione started to cry again. If there was one thing Draco hated, it was seeing girls cry.

Draco draped his arm around Hermione and she turned and cried into his shoulder. He pulled her into a sort of hug to try and get her to stop crying. After a few moments Hermione's tear started to ease up and she started a half hearted laugh.

"You must think I'm pretty stupid. I'm sorry. I'm getting all emotional."

"And with good reason!"

Draco looked Hermione square in the eyes. For a brief few seconds Draco realized how tears really made her eyes sparkle, mind you, this was only for a moment as Draco was otherwise busy easing his lips over hers and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

After a little while a breathless Draco and Hermione parted.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered.

"I'm not," Hermione whispered back before pulling him in for another kiss. "Maybe this wedding thing won't be so bad? Hey, if we hate it that much we could always get a divorce." She said once they had come down.

Draco just stared at her before smiling back. "You're right, we'll never know unless we give it a go,"

"Agreed, but no kids. At least not anytime soon."

"Totally agreed."

Draco and Hermione went sperate ways to get ready for the wedding. He looked like a real prince in the suit that was naturally tailored to fit him perfectly, whilst she was a vision of an angel in a long white satin gown. And it was naturally, a fairytale wedding, everything was perfect as the prince and princess exchanged their vows and dancing into the night.

-:-

Pretty soon the holidays were over and Draco and Hermione had to return to school.

"Farewell Father," Draco said bowing to Lord Voldemort then turned and hugged Narcissa. "Goodbye Mother."

Draco waited outside while Hermione said her goodbyes.

Before apparating back to school, Draco had to ask the question that had been nagging at him. "Hermione?" he started.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked smiling.

"What we going to tell everyone at school? I mean you know Dumbledore, he'll probably make an announcement at dinner."

"Don't worry. How would he find out anyway? The only people in attendance were your parents and your father's deatheater's. Besides, he did say that he didn't want anyone to know until at least graduation if we could help it."

"True. Thanks." He smiled and kidded her temple. "You have no idea how much better you made me feel."

Picking up their luggage, they apparated to the school and acted just as they had before the holidays A.K.A. arguing, bitching and just all round nasty not niceness.

Draco headed over the Slytherin table which was _conveniently_ located next to the Gryffindor table and Hermione and Draco sat on opposite sides so as not to lose sight of each other.

"Malfoy?" Crabbe asked through half a pumpkin pastry.

"What is it you disgusting slob?" His insult obviously didn't sink in.

"Why do you keep looking at the mudblood Granger?"

Everyone on the Slytherin table, or at least those with in hearing range, turned to look at Draco.

"What do you mean?" he began to snarl.

"I mean you keep looking at her and it's starting to creep me out."

"Shut up Crabbe, you idiot! You really don't know anything do you? Why would I be sneaking glances at a filthy little deranged mudblood, huh? Especially one like Granger? Draco half spat and half shouted at his dim-witted 'friend'.

"Hey ferret boy!" Draco couldn't help but look up. It was Hermione who had spoken. "Call me mudblood…"

He got a face full of mashed potatoes. "Bloody hell Granger!" he shouted at her whilst removing potato from his face.

"Ooooo, what'cha gonna do? I'm so scared. Ha ha ha ha haaaaa!" Hermione laughed in a mocking tone with the whole of Gryffindor table joining her.

"You're dead." Draco spied a bowl of baked beans and flung them at her.

Unfortunately for him, she ducked and it hit one of the Hufflepuff's who returned the throw with food from his own table, and so the Great Hogwarts Food Fight began!

Draco walked up to the head dormitory and saw Hermione who had not long walked in herself. They took one look at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! That was so much fun!" Draco managed to say when they had calmed enough to talk.

"I know, I mean 'filthy little deranged mudblood'? That was classic!" Hermione just smiled at her husband.

Draco had no idea that she was capable of doing something like that. It was a whole new side to Hermione, but definitely one worth getting to know better.


End file.
